


The House We Destroyed - Drawings

by thehousewedestroyed



Series: The Real Relationship Was The House We Destroyed Along The Way [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousewedestroyed/pseuds/thehousewedestroyed
Summary: Fanart associated with the series The Real Relationship Was The House We Destroyed Along The Way





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Sirius circa chapter 9 of [More Than A Firebolt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10642545/chapters/23547030). 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Nico in Werewolf Discourse.


	3. Chapter 3

Professors Potter and Black sometime in the lead-up to Constellations III.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius at 61, a lot like Sirius at 13 but with more grey hair—Constellations III.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's super famous instagram account roonil_wazlib, where he masquerades as a muggle who owns a pet dog called Sirius


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Sirius during More Than A Firebolt


	7. Chapter 7

Young Sirius with perfect hair.


	8. Chapter 8

a tribute to the greatest film in history


	9. Chapter 9

Harry might be shorter than Sirius, but he's a lot stronger


	10. Chapter 10

Harry + Sirius, More than a Firebolt


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus and Sirius enjoying wine night, between Constellations.


	13. Chapter 13

James Potter, maker of good decisions.


	14. Chapter 14

James, as per chapter 4 of The Incident.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily and James and the lesbian subplot we all needed after Incident chapter 9


	16. Chapter 16

RJ Lupin and scars


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius and James, in the year after Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

Nico Perayra from Werewolf Discourse: lewks

Draco Malfoy from Werewolf Discourse: lewks

**Author's Note:**

> There are a whole bunch of other drawings sitting on my computer, I'll add them later and update pairings/tags lists to reflect.


End file.
